


She Used To Be, She Is

by GingrMermaid



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, She would go by 'Valiant', for some reason I just feel like Susan would end up here, in honor of the sister she lost, whose love was without bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingrMermaid/pseuds/GingrMermaid
Summary: When all you know is deemed unreal, it's only fitting that you end up at Elsewhere University





	She Used To Be, She Is

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, this is one of the first things I've written in a very long time (this was also submitted to the Elsewhere University tumblr under my username, nibsthemermaid).

Susan used to be a queen. She grew into adulthood in a world of the unreal and learned to run a kingdom instead of balance a checkbook. She used to be gentle. But then the train came and ripped apart the world she had built for herself, leaving her stranded on the opposite side of the rift from the place she was once sucked into… The place which now wrenched her family from her grasp. 

Now, Susan is a normal girl. Well, as normal as one can be after spending the better part of their years in the company of creatures most people don’t believe exist. She still runs her kingdom (except the kingdom is her hall of freshmen - she picks a new one every year), and where she used to be gentle, she is now firm. You can’t be soft when you’re the only one who will teach them. 

Her hall learns to speak to the Crows and to speak of (and to) the Gentry in polite terms. She teaches where to leave the best offerings to each creature, and who will offer protection for midnight snack runs if you trade bubbly drinks. Those students who stay through the breaks, she leads into the dances of the nymphs (they can thank Lucy for that one), but cautions to be wary of who they let braid flowers into their hair. Some can be quite possessive. 

There are so many tricks to learn - the iron and the salt and the running water just scratch the surface. The art of NOT seeing while actually seeing is subtle and hard to teach, but still she tries. And at least once a semester, Susan brokers a deal with the Fair Folk for the return of a homesick freshman's favorite necklace or a lost lucky charm. Of course, the freshmen would learn this all on their own. But Susan has always been half mother, half warrior... and these are her chosen wards. And when those particularly curious wards ask how she learned all this, she tells tales of the wars she survived. No one really knows whether this is meant to distract or to be an answer... But they have noticed her shade of lipstick leftover on the lips of the girl whose hair is always wet, and the neck of the boy whose skin seems to be made of vines.

The only thing they really know is that she’s halfway to a masters in Gods only know what and steadily making a home at EU so that she never has to move on. After all, this is the only place she’s felt she belonged since the crash. The school doesn’t seem to mind.. Every eye that watches in the dark suddenly seems to look away when she walks by. A few students say it’s because of her presents, some others because they like the way she dances. But I think it’s because they see a heart at home, and they know she is one of their own.


End file.
